I Swear I'll Kill Him!
by message.in.the.inferno
Summary: Ron is defending Hermione..she gets mad...they yell...McGongall settles it...they get their punishment...you'll see and find out.Just Updated : added a new chapter total chapters will be like 7 becaus e there is alot to explain and show it's so funny!
1. Mudblood and Weasel

**Ron turned on his heel is eye still throbbing from the punch Malfoy had thrown. **

"**Ron!!!!"  
**

"**Yeah ….that's right you filthy little mud blood chase after weasel bee you'll be doing it your whole life might as well start now!!!!"  
**

**And just then something in Ron snapped. Before Hermione could retaliate Ron had sped past her and tackled Malfoy. He began to yell between punches.**

"**Don't…ever….call…her…that…..again….do….I….make….my…self…clear!!"  
**

"**Yes." Malfoy whimpered.  
**

**As Ron stalked off again Hermione chased after him.  
**

"**Ron! How could you do that?"  
**

_**Did Mione just ask me how I could punch Malfoy…In her defense!!!  
**_

**He stopped dead in his tracks, anger rising in his stomach.  
**

"**How…could I?" He mimicked through gritted teeth, slowly as to not loose his temper. "How could I." He repeated not believing his ears.  
**

"**You could've gotten in so much trouble…you should stop being so car…."  
**

"**Oh Thanks!! Yeah …because the fact that I didn't punch Malfoy back when he insulted my mom , because **_**you **_**asked me not to has no meaning what so ever?"  
**

"**Well I…"  
**

"**AND! THE FACT THAT I PUNCH MALFOY IN ****YOUR ****DEFENSE DOES'NT MATTER TO YOU…GOD HERMIONE YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL!"  
**

"**Ron there are other ways of defending people…"  
**

"**That's it?"  
**

"**What?"  
**

"**That's all I get…..no thank you for defending me?"  
**

"**Well… thank you for defending Ronald but…"  
**

"**It's always that isn't it?!!" he said both of them now yelling at the top of there lungs.  
**

"**Always what?"  
**

"**But this…but that…Ron you really should just stop defending me because its irresponsible." He yelled in a mock Hermione tone.  
**

"**Ron! Im just trying to not get you expelled!"  
**

"**WHY?!"  
**

"**BECAUSE!!! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!!!"  
**

"**YOU CARE ABOUT EVERYONE WHY AM I SO DIFFERENT?!"  
**

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE …YOU AND HARRY MATTER THE MOST!"  
**

"**IT'S ALWAYS ME AND SOMEBODY ISNT IT!!"  
**

"**WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
**

**"IT WAS ME AND HARRY!! AND THEN ME AND VICKY..."  
**

**"DONT BRING VICTOR INTO THIS!!"  
**

**" I WILL BRING WHOEVER I BLOODY PLEASE!!!"  
**

**"DONT SWARE!!! AND NO YOU WILL NOT BECAUSE I DONT CARE FOR VICTOR THE WAY I CARE FOR YOU...and Harry." she finished in almost a whisper.  
**

"And what is the difference exactly?"

"You two are like my brother's ."

"And Victor?"

"Well...its compilcated."

Ron gave her a look of such hurt and disappointment it broke her heart.

"Ron I..."

"Goodbye Hermione."

And her turned and walked away toward the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Mine!

"Good bye Hermione" and Ron continued on to the dormitory.

"Ron!! No Wait let me explain!!"

"Explain what ….you have nothing to explain it's clear that you have feelings for Krum and Ill leave it…."

"I do not have feelings for Krum…Ron look at me." She stopped right in front of him looking him in the face.

"I…I…Cant"

"Why? Ron!" he had walked around her and continued to the dormitories.

"I can't tell you Hermione."

"Why is it that everytime we start talking about ANYTHING you either get hurt or blow up?!"  
"Me?! Im not the one blowing up."  
"Well you've forced me to."  
"Really? How?"  
"Everytime we start talking about anything you always bring the subject around to Krum...why?"  
"I...I...that's just completely off of the subject."Ron stuttered.  
"No! RON that is the subject!  
"Look...if I told you why you would never talk to me again."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know okay!"  
"AAARRRRGG!!! Why do you always have to be so jealous."  
"I am not jealous!"  
"Then why do you always turn the subject to him"  
"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked stepping toward her causing her to inhale very quickly. By this time all of the people in the hall, including Malfoy had stopped to watch them eagerly, for Ron and Hermione's bickering had become almost as famous as quidditch...ALMOST.  
"Yes."she squeaked barley audible.  
"Because...because he took you away from me!"  
"Took me away from you?I am not yours to claim Ron!...not yet." she said in an undertone so Ron couldnt hear.  
"Well...You should be!"  
"What is that supposed to mean."  
"Honestly Hermione ...and you call me thick...I have always defended you and cared for you and protected you for one reason and one reason alone."  
"What?" she said breathlessly.  
"I...l...lo..."  
"MR. WEASLEY TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE AT ONCE!"

i know i know its a sucky ending but its the only way to lead to another chapter hope you likey Review!!


	3. ENOUGH!

"THE HEADMISTRESS WANTS YOU IN HER OFFICE NOW!!"

He gave her one last looking of almost longing and opened his mouth as if to say something and quickly clamped it shut. He turned away from her and started heading down the corridor towards the headmistress's office. She turned to leave but was stopped by someone calling her.

"You to Ms. Granger!" said Professor Sinistra. She followed her down the hall and left the listening crowd curious.

When they arrived at the headmistress's office she asked them to sit.

"Would you like to explain your behavior in the hall this evening?" she asked them raising her eyebrow to him.

"He-he called her a….horrible name."

"I understand Ronald but that is not reason to beat him to a pulp."

"Yes Ma'am"

"And why in heavens name were you to yelling?!" said the headmistress her thin lips clamped and her nostrils flared.

"He could have got expelled!" she said.

"First of all I think that's my choice and second of all if you wouldn't have…."

"Enough!" she said raising her hands in exasperation, "Children this is the third time this week you have been caught screaming in the halls not to mention every other time besides this."

"Well if he wasn't so stubborn!"

"If she wasn't such a know-it-all!" they said in unison.

"I said ENOUGH!" she said again slamming her fist on the desk causing her licorice snaps to go flying and crawling in every direction."You will both have detention for the rest of the week. And since you seem not to understand the other's point of view than I will have to act on it."  
"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked in a small voice.  
"You will drink this every hour until the end of tomorrow."  
"Drink what?"said Ron almost rudely.  
"This PolyJuice Potion!"she said showing him to flasks much like the fake Professor Moody's in fourth year."You WILL understand eachother before you drive my staff and myself MAD!"  
"But we cant drink that its illegal!"  
"You've done it before dont think Albus didnt tell me about your second year."  
Hermione looked as though she had resigned and sat back in her chair.  
"You will report to me tomorrow with your improvment understood?"  
"Yes Ma'am " they both said drearily.  
"Now the hairs and drink."  
"Now?!" Hermione asked incredulously."But we have classes and I cant be expected to act like...him"  
"What's that supposed to mean!"said Ron almost yelling again.  
"DRINK NOW OR YOUR BOTH EXPELLED!"  
Hermione and Ron grabbed the flasks unwillingly and added the hairs and drank.  
"Bloody Hell!"  
"Oh my goodness!!"  
"Oh Ron why do you have to put your tie so loose!"  
"Why is yours so tight I cant breathe... and I think i've shrunken!"  
"No Ron Im shorter than you remember."  
"Oh yeah..." he said turning to a mirror "Hey you look beautif...fine." he finished with a deep blush  
"Alright you two back to classes you are already late for potions."


	4. Stay here then

"Now back to your lessons you're already late for potions!"

The two now switched students walked to potions together both complaining all the way.

"How do you walk with these?!" Ron said gesturing at her shoes." They're so small!"

"Yeah well, your shoes aren't exactly small!!"

"OUCH!!!" he said grabbing his foot and leaning against her (the fake Ron).

"What is it now Ron….I mean Hermione?" she said. (Fake Ron)

"The strap is way too tight!!" he whined.

"Here let me fix it." She then bent down to loosen the strap and a couple of fourth Year Ravenclaws awwwwed, and whispered, "Look he's helping her with her shoe."

Later on in the common room, Harry was giving what he thought to be Ron looks like he thought he was crazy, because it was he who was doing the homework and Hermione who was sitting at the fire playing wizard's chess.

"Ummm…Ron are you feeling okay?" He asked looking at the deeply concentrating Ron sitting before him. At first he got no reply but when Hermione remembered she was in Ron's body she looked up at Harry.

"Pardon?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine why."

"Has something finally happened between you and Hermione?" he asked excitedly causing the fake Ron to spill ink allover the Potion's essay.

"What…what do you …do you umm mean….Harry?" she said cleaning up the ink from the parchment.

"Ummm…I mean how you've been talking about finally telling her you love her by today."

"He….was?"

"Yeah Ron he was…are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"What? Oh yeah."

"Hey Harry!! Do you wanna play wizards chess." The fake Hermione said.

"You play wizards chess??" Harry asked puzzled.

"Oh yeah….ummm….Ron taught me."

At the name the fake Ron looked up, "Huh…what?"

"You taught me to play wizard's chess remember." Said the fake Hermione.

"Wizards chess? Oh yeah I remember now! Ummm yeah. Right." Said the fake Ron.

(P.S. from now on Ron is Hermione and Hermione is Ron okay?)

"Okay?" Harry walked over and started to play with Hermione (Ron). Half and hour later Harry ended in deafet. "Wow Hermione….how did you get so good I never see you practicing with Ron."

"Well ummmmm we played at night when everyone else was asleep." Said Hermione (Ron) blushing slightly but didn't know why.

"Oh I see." He said with a sly smile, "Alone? Just the two of you."

"Oh it helps me sleep" Said Ron (Mione), "You know how I haven't been able to sleep well it helps me sleep."

"You haven't been able to sleep well?" Harry asked with a slight smirk. "Well you could have fooled me you've been snoring all week."

"He was faking it." Said Hermione (Ron) quickly so that Ron(Mione) didn't have to answer.

"So let me get this straight….you two have been meeting every night in the common room, because Ron can't sleep well and it helps him sleep?"

"Exactly!" they both said then blushed for, again, no reason.

"So Hermione has been in the common room every night by chance."

"Well…." Said Hermione (Ron) with a pleading look at Ron (Hermione).

"Well, I've asked her to come….because every time I see her I can sleep better."

Harry then gave him a look saying and you say you don't like her.

"Well Im off to bed….good night Harry…Ron" and she (Ron) leaned over to give him (Mione) a hug and whispered in his (Mione) ear. "Meet me tonight at 1 o'clock so we can discuss our….situation." and with that she (Ron) gave him (Mione) a kiss on the cheek to cover up the long hug. She (Ron) ran up the girls' dormitory steps and went to Hermione's dorm, which was private since it was a prefect's dorm.

"Well she went to bed early its only 7." Harry said giving Ron a teasing look.

"Yeah I guess." he (Mione) said still dazed that she (Ron) kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Im gonna go get my Herbology book I left it in the class room, but ill be back in ten minutes." So Harry got up and went to get the book.

"Okay… im gonna go up to the room." He (Mione) said to nobody in particular. 

**7 minutes later. In Hermione's dorm.**

"Bloody hell…bloody hell…..AHHHH!!" She (Ron) screamed trying to take off her bra. "Why do girls wear these things they hurt so bloody bad!" and then she (Ron) had an idea.

She quickly ran down the girls' dormitory stairs and up the boys' side ignoring the stairs of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Mione?"

She (Ron) ignored them and banged on the door. "Her….Ron!!! I need your help!! I cant get the stupid bra off!!!"

Ron (Mione) opened the door with a look of shock on his (her) face, and quickly pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Do you have any idea what that sounds like coming from my mouth you really need to be more careful RON!!!" he (Mione) screamed after putting a silencing charm on the door.

"Please just take it off I swear I wont look."

"You better not!!"

"I wont but aren't you going to close your eyes!"

"No…I've already seen them remember!"

"Oh right."

"Here just take your shirt off so it's easier this is a very complicated bra."

"Okay." And so she (Ron) took off the shirt and closed her (Ron) eyes.

And Ron (Mione) began to take it off.

**Meanwhile in the common room when Harry comes back.  
**

"Hey Seamus were did Ron go?"

"Well…" he gave Dean a look and Dean started laughing.

"What? Were did he go?"

"He's a little ….preoccupied at the moment….maybe you should go check on him."

"Why? Is he okay?"

"Oh….He is way more than okay!" and with that he burst out laughing.

Harry made his way up to the dormitory and opened the door only to cover his eyes ,for in his sight Hermione was topless and Ron was holding the bra.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he said covering his eyes.

"Harry!! Don't you bloody knock!!!?" she (Ron) said hiding behind the curtain on the four poster bed.

"Get out …..Now!!!!!" Ron (Mione) yelled as Harry staggered toward the door she (Ron) said "Do you think he saw them!"

"It doesn't matter, now we have to act like we're together or they're going to take me for a…..a scarlet woman." Said Ron (Mione).

"I don't see why we'd have to only act it." She (Ron) said in a slight whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said slightly louder than she (Ron) intended.

"Okay so what do we do now?"

"I need your shirt."

"Oh no"

"What is it?"

"I threw it at Harry I think he still has it!"

"Well ill just use one of mine."

"No! if they see you go down there looking like me with your pajama shirt on they will start to think….things went on up here.

"Well ... stay here then."

I know im leaving you hanging again but it was gettin way to long lol. REVIEWWWSSS!!!


	5. Look at me!

"Well…stay here then."

"Don't you understand? I have to stay here im the one who is staying here it's my dorm now." Ron (Mione) said.

"Well then Ill stay here."

"But….then they'll really think something is going on!"

"So…let them think."

"But…..I….You"

"Look Hermione if you want me to go then ill go."

"No…..I guess you can stay."

"Okay then….ill go change."

"Hurry up."

"Why?"

"I have to change to."

"Just change out here while im in the bathroom."

"But…what if you come out."

"It's my body remember." She (he) said with a slight smirk.

"Oh… yeah right." He (she) said turning pink.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, he (she) began to take off the robes, one piece at a time admiring as he (she) went. My God this man has a wonderful body….NO! Hermione pull yourself together Just then he (she) was looking in the mirror at the chiseled chest of Ron when she (he) came out of the bathroom in the chudley cannons shirt and orange boxers.

"Ummm…Mione what are you doing?"

He (she) quickly spun around still topless and with only blue stripped boxers.

"I was ummmmm….just I was…..I thought I saw a scar." He (She) stuttered searching desperately for something to say as he (she) was growing a steady darker shade of pink.

"You were checking me out!!" she (he) said smiling.

"No…no…I wasn't." she said.

"Yes you were! I saw you looking up and down in that mirror!!"

"Well you weren't in the bathroom brushing your teeth in front of a mirror for 30 minutes doing just nothing were you!!"

"Actually…I didn't take advantage of you and look at you while I was in control."

He (she) blushed again. He is so sweet!

"Admit it! You were checking me out."

"So what if I was!! There is no crime in being curious!!"

"Ha!! I knew it….wait you were curious to see what I looked like."

"Well I'm curious about a lot of things…especially what you were going to say in the hall earlier."

She (he) went silent and stopped smiling looking truly sincere.

"I was gonna say….I was gonna say…IwasgonnasaythatIloveyou."

"Oh sure! Wait you love me?"

"Yeah." She (he) said determined not to look at him (her).

"Hey…Ron…look at me…look at me." He (she) said walking up to her (him) and lifting her (his) chin.

"I love you too."

And with that she looked into his eyes, even if they did look like hers, and knew he meant it. And with that they shared their first sweet kiss.  
When they pulled apart , Hermione was the first to open her (his) eyes. Upon seeing a dazed looking Ron with his (her) eyes closed, they began to laugh.

Hope you liked it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. Harry's point of view

Upon seeing a dazed Ron with his (her) eyes still closed they both began to laugh.

**Meanwhile in the common room.P.S. this is in Harry's view so to him the character's are normal.  
"**Hey Seamus...were did Ron go?"  
"Well..." He gave Dean a look who started laughing.  
"What? Were did he go?"  
"He's a little...preoccupied at the moment...mabye you should go and check on him."  
"Why? Is he okay?"  
"Oh...He is way more than okay" and with that him and Dean burst out laughing.  
Harry looked at them with a puzzled expression and proceeded up the stairs and opened the door.And to his utter suprise standing in front of him was a topless Hermione and Ron holding her bra.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he said covering his eyes.  
"Harry dont you knock?!" Hermione said hiding behind Ron's curtain.  
"Get out!!...NOW!!!" Ron yelled , almost crimson. Harry staggered out the door. He still had his hand clamped firmly on his eyes and had turned pale.

"Harry! What's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost." Ginny said coming to him and uncovering his eyes, while Seamus and Dean were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I...Hermione...Ron...Shirt...Off..." he stuttered helplessly holding up Hermione's school shirt.

"Oh my God!!!!!!" Ginny said covering her mouth. " Harry did you see anything?!"

Harry looked up at her and nodded weakly.

"Oh No!!" she said sitting next to him and holding his hand for support."Poor Hermione."

"Poor Hermione? I'm the one who saw...well you know what and well...she's my best friend...and she's like my sister ...and its just like if Ron saw ...well you know...on you!"

"Oh you poor thing" Ginny said realizing how terrible it must feel to see you're sister ,practically naked.

"Im going straight up there and give this to Hermione."

"NOO!!!! trust me you do not want to be there right now!!!"

"Harry I have to!"

"Fine your funeral...be careful."

"Are...you worried...about **me** ?"

"Well...yeah I mean...your important to me."

"Really?"

"Really." And a shot of hope went through Ginny as she ascended the boys stair cases Mabye he really does still care.

When she opened the door she saw Ron sitting at the edge of the bed red from laughter with lipgloss smeared on his lips and in blue striped pajamas. And she saw Hermione the equal amount of redness from laughter in Ron's old Chudley Canons T-shirt and orange boxers.

"You two having fun?" she asked handing Hermione her shirt.

"Oh...sorry ummmm yeah." said Ron(Mione) with a dreamy look at Hermione(Ron).

"Well Hermione... people are starting to wonder what exactly you two were doing so umm lets go."

"Okay she'll be there in a minute."

"Ummm... Ron i think i was talking to Hermione."

"Ill be there in a minute." Herimone(ron) said.

"Ummmm... Hermione...I really need to talk to you."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait arent you gonna change."

She (he) gave Ron (Mione) a questioning look and he (she) shrugged saying it was okay.

"No...Im comfortable in this."

"Okay."

When Hermione(ron) and Ginny descended the boys stair case everybody whistled at Hermione, who was in what everybody new as Ron's boxer's and T-shirt. But she(he) ignored them not knowing they were directed at her (him).

After seeing it was safe Harry proceeded up the stair case, he opened the door cautiously and saw a dazed looking Ron at the foot of the bed hair messed up with lipgloss smeared on his face.

Harry cleared his throat and what he thought to be Ron snapped out of his daydream.  
"Oh...Hi Harry."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No.. but Harry you really need to be more cautious next time!"  
"You sound like Hermione but okay."  
"So what are you thinking?"  
"Well...first off ...look I knew you were gonna tell Hermione you loved her but I didnt know that you two would just go straight for it!"  
"Harry we didnt do anything!!"  
"Okay Mate...that's why Hermione walked out of here smiling with **YOUR** boxers on and your t-shirt."  
"Well...I guess that does look questionable does'nt it."  
"Quetionable? Everybody in Gryffindor tower thinks you two did it!"  
"Oh no...what will Professor McGonogal say if she finds out!!"  
"Since when did you care what Professor McGonogal thinks."  
"Since I...asked Hermione out!"  
"Wow...you are a huge pushover!"  
"Am not!"  
"Please...every year you do everything for Hermione!"  
"What do you mean? What did I do for her give me three examples!"  
"In 2nd year you are the one who told me to go on or else we could never save Hermione...In 3rd year you studied in secret just to look smart for Hermione...In 4th year..."  
"Okay! I get it."  
"No Ron!! You dont , you've been a pushover for Hermione ever since the moment you met her.Admit it!"  
"Okay fine mabye he has!!"  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
"Saying what!"  
"He when you're talking about yourself."  
"Oh...its complicated."  
"Ron you have never been complicated whats going on?" he asked genuin worry on his face.  
"Okay Harry if you swear not to tell anyone!"

HAHA the next chapter is GOING TO ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and you'll see why! hahahahahahahhahahah REVIEW


	7. Ginny

"Ron you have never been complicated what's going on?" Harry asked genuine worry on his face.  
"Well Ill tell you but..you promise you wont tell anyone escpially R...Hermione okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay well ...Im not Ron."  
"Yeah okay...And who are you then?" Harry asked sarcasm dripping from his voice which Ron(Hermione) chose to ignore.  
"Im Hermione."  
"Nice try mate...what's really wrong."  
"No! I swear im Hermione..Ill prove it."  
"Okay...prove it!"  
"Fine...ummmmm...in third year me an you used my time turner."  
"Hermione?"  
"YES!!"  
Suddenly Harry's face went from shocked to mortified.  
"How long have you been Ron?!" he asked in panic.  
She jumped at his sudden outburst."Not long why?" She yelled back unintentionally.  
He exhaled and sat on his bed and whispered "Thank God."  
"Harry why?"  
"Ummm...never mind" he said turning pink.  
"Harry!" he(she) said rasing her hand to smack him.  
"Okay!!" he flinched."Ro...Hermione you have to remember your punches are different when your Ron."  
"Oh.." she said shyly before realizing he took her off the subject."Harry tell me why."  
"Swear you wont get mad."  
"Swear...but why would I get mad?"  
"Just listen...well a couple of weeks ago I said that ...I...ummm...well I had just drank **ALOT** of Fire whiskey and well we took some Vertiaserum for fun and played truth or die."  
"TRUTH OR DIE?!"  
"dont worry Hermione if its not the truth then you just have to go do something really embarrasing so embarrasing you feel like dying."  
"Oh."  
"So anyway ...they asked me if I ...ummm...ever fancied you...and I ...said...ummm...once for a little...at the Yule Ball...and also they asked me if I wanted anything...and I said...errmmmm...remember you promised you wouldnt get mad...and I already got a bruise from Ron...soo I said Iwantedtoseeyouinyourknickersagain!" he said quickly as though to take away the shock.  
"W-w-what?!"  
"I was drunk!!"  
"Well...that's all."  
"No"  
"No?"  
"no."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Well Ron said he umm...wanted to shag you."  
"Oh...why would I get mad at that?" she asked suprising herself.  
"Hermione? This isnt you is it!"  
"No it is how else would I know about the time turner."  
"Okay but..."  
"Did you really fancy me Harry?"  
"For a bit..."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Ginny." he said in a whisper.  
"What?"  
"Ginny." he said louder.  
"What about Ginny?" she asked knowing exactly what he was talking about but seeing Ginny in the entrance of the boy's dormitory thought she should press the matter.  
"I love her!!"  
A small gasp came from Ginny's lips and Harry spun around.  
"Ginny." he breathed.

Sorry another cliff hanger and yet another short story Im sorry ill have to update after the book I keep freaking out but I dont know if Ill be to depressed to write.


	8. Why! and IF!

"Ginny." Harry breathed.  
"Im sorry I shouldn't of..." and all of a sudden Ginny got an angry look on her face and yelled. "NO! WHY IN THE WORLD DIDNT YOU TELL ME HARRY JAMES POTTER?!"  
"Im sorry Ginny I didnt know if you felt the same for me any..."  
"Oh dont give me that rubbish Harry YOU KNOW I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!!!"  
"Im sorr..." but before Harry could finish Ginny was on top of him snogging him senseless. She suddenly pulled away stood up and sighed, " I've been waiting to do that for a long time."  
"Me too." Harry said looking slightly dazed. Ginny giggled but then looked at what she thought to be Ron.  
"Ron!! Are you feeling okay?!" she said rushing over to ger "big brother" and feeling his forehead.  
"Yeah , Why wouldnt I be?"  
"Ron?!" she said backing away.  
"What's the matter Ginny." suddenly hermione realized that Ron would be furious and over reacting by now. "Look, Ginny if you absolutley have to snog anyone I guess I rather it be Harry than anyone else."  
Ginny looked shocked and then she jumped on "Ron" giving him(her) a huge hug."Thank you! Finally ...I think Hermione's rubbing off on you." she said with a wink. She left the room , leaving a dazed , happy, exited Harry.  
"WOW..." he said quietly.  
"See you waisted, perfectly valuable time!"  
"All this time I could of had THAT!" Harry said incredulously.  
They sat there talking about Ginny for no more than ten minutes when.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" came from the girls domitory in Hermione's voice.  
"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" and a "CALM DOWN HERMIONE, I THOUGHT YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND!!"  
"IM GOING TO...KILL HIM!!!"  
They heard a door slam and stomping feet come up the stairs, Harry looked panicked, "Hide me quick!" he yelled.  
"Harry he doesnt have his body, he cant hurt you in mine,"  
"Harry looked relieved and said,"Oh yeah right," and smiled, Mione(Ron) burst through the door and slapped Harry clean across the face.  
"Ron!" said the fake Ron,"How could you!"  
"He snogged my sister!"  
"I love her Ron!" Harry said.  
She(he) made to hit him again but the fake Ron grabbed her(him) from behind.  
"Wow...you're strong...Ron! If you dont stop this right now you will never get any of that body."  
She(he) looked frustrated and annoyed and resorted to stomping out of the room with a "AARRGGG!"  
Harry looked at him(her) with a smirk.  
"What its true!"  
Harry laughed and said,"Well good night...Ro...Her...you!"  
"Goodnight you too!'

Sorry such a crappy ending depressed from book seven...I cant believe I still updated...well REVIEW!! pleeeeezz it will ease my depression! Lol ;)


	9. Shower

**I know everybody hates it when the authors make little notes but I have to becasue my email on Fanfic is all messed up ookay soooo...I hope you likeee the story and thanks for all the reviews and **

**THANKS BUNCHES: SkaterhatersanaloveR!!!! it means bunches that you love this story and **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS IT HELPSSSS ALLLLOOOOOTTT!!! HAHA**

**SO HERE IS MY STORY!! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SORRY REALLY HYPER THANKS AGAIN LOVE YOU ALL !!!**

**-----------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story before:

"well goodnight Ro...Her...you!"

"Goodnight you too!"

Chapter...this one:):

Hermione woke up and yawned stretching in her bed, she reached up to scratch her head and noticed that her long curly hair was gone, she felt frantically over her head and all it was was short like like...Ron's?

Then all of the events of the day before came crashing down, the polyjuice potion, the fight, this kiss...the KISS! And what she had said to her fake self, "If you dont stop right now, you will never get that body!" she blushed at the memory and realized that she had to Shower!

_He couldnt blame me if I accidentally saw it...could he? And besides he is going to shower in my bod...Oh my god! He is going to see me naked!! _

She panicked and pulled of the covers off of her, she was still in Ron's body and so she didnt care that her chest was bare and showing and that she was in boxers. She walked down the boy's stair case and heard giggling, she looked around and saw none other that Lavender Brown coming toward her.

"So you look...very," she said looking up Ron(hermione) up and down, "Handsome!"

"If you havent noticed Im with Hermione!" Ron(Mione) said and shoved her out of the way and walked up the girls dormitory, he(she) walked in on Ginny who was taking off her bra.

"RON!!! DONT YOU KNOCK!"

Forgeting that she was indeed Ron, she said "OH IVE SEEN THEM BEFORE, CALM DOWN!" and with that he(she) walked into the bathroom Ginny was sharing with Hermione, she saw herslef naked with a blindfold on showering, she saw how her fake self was careful to not touch any part of her body without the sponge, but not with her own hands. She smiled and all of a sudden brought herself to a conclusion, she loved Ron, and she knew he knew it.

"I dont mind if you take that blind fold off," he(she) said shuting the door. The fake Hermione screamed and fell backward hitting her head on the back of the shower. She (He) removed it hastily to see who the intruder was, but only to widen her(his) eyes , only because he wasnt used to seeing himself.

"Wait...What?" the fake Hermione said, not fully registering what Ron(Mione) had said.

"I dont care if you see me naked Ron, your gonna see it sooner or later," she replied with a laugh, suprised by her sudden surge of boldness.

She saw herslef laugh nervously and the fake Hermione rinsed off, and came out of the shower and dried with a towel, but when passed by a mirror, said, "BLoody Hell...Your beautiful."

The fake Ron blushed and said , "Your not so bad yourself," she said smiling before she walked away,Mabye today wasnt going to be so bad after all...

SORRY NO TIME TO CONTINUE IM STARTING SCHOOL ON THURSDAY!! I HAVE TO BUY STUFF AAAAAAAAA! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OKAY LOVE YOU ALL !!


	10. ha

I can't believe that I'm updating now... when the whole Harry Potter thing is over :( but I thought I'd do it for laughs. Enjoy.

Previous Chapter:

She saw herslef laugh nervously and the fake Hermione rinsed off, and came out of the shower and dried with a towel, but when passed by a mirror, said, "BLoody Hell...Your beautiful."

The fake Ron blushed and said , "Your not so bad yourself," she said smiling before she walked away,Mabye today wasnt going to be so bad after all...

Chapter 10: Quidditch and Crackers

Ron(Mione) walked out of the bathroom, and through the Ginnys room, where she squealed once more and covered herself with a blanket. Ron(Mione) however didn't notice, and walked back into the common room, where Lavender Brown was surrounded by all of her gossiping friends, pouting her lip, and looking angry. When she saw him coming, she stomped over to him, and put her hands on her hips, "How could you treat me like that? We were in a relationship together!I thought that you loved me, you don't treat someone that you loved...like _that_!"

"Well, the truth is Lavender," Ron(Hermione) sighed, crossing her arms, "He--I never really told you that I loved you...not once. And you--we never really did anything besides snog, and I hardly would call that a relationship."

"Well, maybe I should remind you of what your missing," she said with a devilish smiled, coming forward. Hermione who was in Rons body, cringed and turned away, dodging Lavenders' lips. She tried again, and once agian Hermione was forced to dodge, dreading what would happen if Lavender where to catch her...him, in this case. Until she heard someone stomping down the stairs, and was suddenly rescued when she looked up at saw herslef, dressed in the school uniform, pull Lavender away from her, and turn toward her a frustrated look in her eye.

"Look Lavender," Hermione(Ron) said to her, "I think you should really get over the fact that you'll never be able to snog m...Ron ever again." Then Hermione(Ron) turned to Ron(Hermione) and pulled "him" by the tie down to her face level, and said, "That's my job." before kissing him passionetly and then pushing him,away, turning back and stomping in a most un-Hermione-ish way back up the stairs. Ron(Hermione) followed after her(him) glaring at Lavender as she went.


	11. END

Well, that was a rather choppy ending. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it if there's anyone reading. I'm bringing all of my stories to a close before I update or any other stories. It's been a WHILE, but oh well.

It was a good run. (:

_.


End file.
